Spirit in the Night
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Raia is special. She can sense and speak to spirits. Her uncle, Sam, never knew this until one day they visit the place where Jazz died and she sensed many spirits and reveals her powers. Sam takes her to the autobot base but will the bots belive them?
1. Chapter 1

"_Spiritual talk"_

"Normal talk"

* * *

><p>My name is Raia. I may be only 8 years old but I have a skill that many find strange. I can sense and speak to spirits. My uncle is Sam Witwicky. Why does this matter? Well he never knew about my sixth sense but it became very useful for him and a few friends. We were driving around in his Camaro in Philadelphia City for a vacation when we stopped downtown. He was looking for a map since we were lost. It was starting to get dark once I stepped out of the car I gasped. I could sense many spirits, what scared me most was that not all were human, but there were also robots. Sam ran up to me worried.<p>

"Raia, are you okay?" he asked.

"S-Sam, I-I c-can s-sense s-spirits." I stuttered on each word.

"What? That's not possible-"

"Sam I have a sixth sense! I can tell there was a major battle here." My voice got clearer as my mind got used to the spirits.

"Err, what can you sense?"

"Humans have died, and many robots. Only one has a friendly aura." He looked at me surprised. My gray eyes started to get lighter; that happens whenever there are spirits nearby.

"Robots? Are you sure?" he seemed worried.

"Only one person I can talk to." I said. "It's the robot with a friendly aura." Sam looked at his car nervously the turned back to me.

"Speak to whoever it is." He said. I closed my eyes and touched the spirit with my mind.

"_My name's Raia. Don't be afraid of me I'm here to help."_ I told the spirit. I felt its surprise.

"_Ah can't believe somebody can talk to meh. The name's Jazz. I'm an autobot." _The robot answered.

"_How did you die?"_

"_Megatron ripped meh in half. Threw meh two different directions; that scrapheap. Hey is that Sam? Ah haven't seen him in a while. He yer friend?"_

"_My uncle; how do you know him?"_

"_Ah'll tell ya later. Tell him to take ya to the autobot base."_ I turned to Sam. He looked worried.

"His name's Jazz. He said he knows you." I said. Sam looked startled.

"Uh, I don't know a Jazz." He denied. I gave him a glare.

"I've helped many spirits move on. He needs us and he told me that you need to take me to the autobot base." I heard his car make some noises and I knew that it must be one of the autobots. Sam sighed and agreed to take me.

"_Jazz, are you able to come as well?"_ I asked Jazz. I heard a low laugh.

"_Of course Ah can! Road trip!"_ I got into Sam's car. _"Hey it's Bumble Bee!"_

"So this is Bumble Bee?" I asked Sam as we drove. He tensed up slightly.

"You really can talk to Jazz, can't you?" he asked. I nodded. Bee whirred a little. I patted his dashboard a little then stared out the window as we drove. "I can't believe this."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn when we made it to the base. Sam and I got out of Bee and I watched in awe as he transformed. 6 more robots walked into the room and looked surprised to see me. The red and blue one turned to Bee.

"Bumble Bee, why is there a new human?" he asked. Bee pointed at Sam. Before anyone could say anything I stepped forward.

"My name's Raia. Sam is my uncle. I can also sense and speak with the spirit of your deceased friend Jazz." I said. They all stared at me in disbelief.

"_They ain't gonna believe ya, girlie. Ah have an idea." _Jazz said.

"Why should we believe you, fleshling?" The big silver one asked. My eyes narrowed at him. Jazz told me exactly what to say. I pointed at the large mech.

"You're Ironhide, the weapons specialists." I said. He looked at me surprised. I pointed to Bee. "He's Bumble Bee; he's Sam's guardian and a scout. He lost his voice somehow."

"Raia, how do you know all of this?" Sam asked. I ignored him and turned to the greenish one.

"You're Ratchet; the medic." I said then turned to the twins. "You're Skids and Mudflap; the twins and trouble makers of the autobots."

"How are we the trouble makers?" Skids asked. I shook my head slightly and turned to the other silver mech.

"You're Sideswipe. You have a brother named Sunstreaker who isn't here right now." I said.

"Wait, Sides has a bro?" Sam asked. Sideswipe nodded. I finally turned to the red and blue mech.

"You're Optimus Prime; the leader of the autobots. You're the last of the Primes, are you not?" I said. He nodded. Everyone stared at me in disbelief like they couldn't believe that I knew all that.

"Sam, did you tell her about us?" Optimus asked. Sam, Bee, and I shook our heads no. I heard Jazz chuckle slightly.

"_Ah haven't seen them this dumbfounded since Cybertron." _Jazz said.

"The one who told me this was Jazz. I told you, I can sense him." I said.

"So you can see Jazz?" Sideswipe asked. I shook my head.

"No, I can feel his presence and talk to him. I could feel the humans that died and other mechs that were killed. But only he had a friendly aura out of the robots." I said. Optimus kneeled down.

"You must be talking about the decepticons that died that day." He said. I nodded slightly but I was still confused. They explained the war to me and how Megatron died. Sam seemed just as surprised as the others. Jazz kept having me relay messages from him to them. They had me tell some stories of the spirits I've encountered.

"I help them move on to wherever we go after death. Usually it's to finish something that they weren't able to during life. One time a man died the night before he was going to propose to his girlfriend. You should've seen the look on her face when a 5 year old showed up saying she can talk to her ex-boyfriends spirit." I said. A couple of them chuckled at it. They were surprised to hear about the things I've done at such a young age. I felt Jazz leave and my eyes darkened again and I gasped a little.

"Raia, what's wrong?" Sam asked. My head started to hurt.

"Jazz left but I don't know what's happening! I've never been in pain because of this!" I said as I held my head in my hands.

"_Relax, girlie. Ah ain't gonna hurt ya." _Jazz said. He sounded like he was yelling in my ear. I started to tremble and I felt Sam help me sit down.

"W-what's J-Jazz doing?" I stuttered.

"Jazz if you hear me stop hurting Raia!" Sam growled. Then I realized: Jazz is trying to possess me!

"S-Sam h-he's t-trying t-to p-possess m-me." I stammered. Then everything went blank.

**Sam's POV**

Raia is trembling and neither the autobots nor I can figure out what's going on. When she said Jazz was trying to possess her I wanted to bring him back so I could re-kill him. Suddenly she stopped and was quiet.

"This isn't good." Ratchet said.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said. He glared at me but I ignored him. "Raia are you okay?"

"Ah didn't mean to hurt her." I heard Jazz's voice say, but it came from Raia. I backed away from her as she stood up. Her gray eyes had turned an autobot blue.

"You possessed her!" I growled. I wanted to punch him but I knew it'd hurt Raia.

"Jazz, this has gone too far. You're hurting the human." Optimus said.

"Ah didn't want to. The 13 Primes needed me to warn ya 'bout somethin'." Jazz said.

"About what?"

"Never trust ol' Sentinel. He ain't like he used ta be." We all stared at him in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked.

"They didn't say nothin' 'bout him. They said that Ah can return once I passed the message."

"Your body was ripped in half! That's impossible!" Ratchet said. Raia passed out but I caught her.

**Raia's POV**

I woke up and my vision was blurred. I could tell that Sam had caught my fall. My head was killing me again. When my vision cleared I noticed I wasn't in the same room I was in before. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Ratchet was standing nearby talking to Optimus and Sam was next to me.

"Hey Ratch she's awake." Sam said.

"Uncle Sam, where am I?" I asked. He sighed in relief.

"You're in the med bay."

"That's never happened before. Only really strong spirit can do that. What did he say?" Sam told me what happened. I felt Jazz's presence but it felt more distant. "Jazz is still here. Why hasn't his spirit moved on if he's completed his mission?"

"The Primes want to return him to his body. We don't have the parts to put it back together yet." Ratchet said.

"He feels distant. I need to find him." I said. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other then turned to me.

"I think I know where he might be." Optimus said. I followed him out of the room. He explained to me that they were trying to fix Jazz's body at the moment and Jazz's spirit may be there. I felt his presence strengthen as we continued on. When we made it to the room where Jazz's body was I felt like he was standing right next to me. Jazz was even smaller than Bee.

"_Hey girlie; sorry about being such a jerk; Ah didn't know it'd hurt ya." _Jazz said. Optimus left knowing that I must be talking to Jazz.

"_That's never happened before, Jazz. Only really strong spirits can do that."_

"_Sweet Ah always knew I was tough."_

"_Somebody's self-conscious." _He chuckled.

"_Ah ain't that bad am Ah?"_ I giggled and shook my head. That's when I realized that my vacation ends tomorrow and mom and dad will be expecting me home.

"_Jazz I have to leave soon. My parents are expecting me home tomorrow."_ I could feel his spirit become upset.

"_Can Ah come too? Yer the only one who can hear meh."_ He asked.

"_Of course Jazzy!"_ he laughed at the nickname. I walked out and felt him following me. I told Sam and Bee took us home.

* * *

><p>She's 8 so I had to make her give Jazz a cute nickname haha.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When school was back in session after spring break I was excited to finally have someone to talk to. Jazz has been with me while Ratchet tries to fix his body. I was sitting on the bench on the playground talking to Jazz when someone threw a rock at me.

"Hey ghosty, what ghost have you met over break? Did you send a curse on someone?" the boy asked and his friends laughed at me. I stayed silent as they mocked me about my sixth sense.

"_Why do they treat ya like that?"_ Jazz asked.

"_I told a friend about my powers and I thought I could trust her but…"_ I was interrupted by getting hit by another rock.

"_Ah should possess him and give him a nightmare."_ Jazz growled.

"_No! They'll think that I did that to him!"_ I pleaded. He sighed but agreed not to hurt the bully. I got up and tried to leave but the boys blocked my path. I'm 8 and they're 11. I sighed and knew that it was no use trying to fight them. The new girl, Ella, came up and stepped in front of me and face the boys.

"Leave her alone!" she said. We're about the same age so the boys are older than her. They laughed but she didn't let them get to me.

"_This girl is tougher than a 'con!"_ Jazz said. I held back a giggle as I watched her stand up for me. The boys finally left us alone. She turned around and asked if I was okay. I nodded and sat back down to finish my lunch.

"Why are they so mean?" Ella asked.

"_Should I tell her?"_

"_Not about meh, but ya need to tell her da truth." _I sighed mentally.

"Do you know what a sixth sense is?" I asked. She nodded.

"Doesn't that mean you see ghosts?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not always. I can sense them and talk to them." Her eyes widened.

"Woah that's so cool!" she exclaimed. "Is there one with you now?"

"There's one that's been with me since spring break."

"_Ya braggin' 'bout me?" _Jazz chuckled.

"What's their name?" Ella asked. She looks excited.

"His name's Jazz. I'm trying to help his spirit move on. Like the other spirits I've met."

"Wow! Tell Jazz I say hi!"

"_Ah can hear ya girlie."_

"Jazz can hear you. You just can't hear him." I said.

"Why didn't he help you when you were being attacked?"

"He can't touch them unless he wanted to possess them but that'd be mean." We spent the rest of the day talking about my powers. Jazz liked her. "You should come over sometime! I can tell you more stories!" she agreed and we made plans to meet on Saturday.

"_Ah like this girl!"_ Jazz said.

"_Same!" _after all these years of being alone because of my powers I finally have one BECAUSE of them! I smiled as I walked home from school. I was excited to tell my parents about my new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Months have gone by without hearing from Uncle Sam or the autobots and Jazz has gotten worried, but didn't want to leave me. Tomorrow's my birthday and Sam promised to take me to the base to visit everyone since it was summer vacation. He hasn't been there since he started college. I heard about how he was able to save Optimus with something called the Matrix. I couldn't wait to hear all about it!

"Raia are you almost ready?" mom called.

"Of course!" I yelled back. She knew I was excited for the trip.

"_Yer more excited than Ah am!" _Jazz chuckled.

"_I haven't seen Sam in forever!"_ I exclaimed. My powers have become stronger. I can now feel anyone's aura. No one can sneak up on me anymore. Ella and I have become closer too! We'd watch the news about anything that had to do with the autobots. All of this is weird for her but I always knew who was who. I helped her grandma move on by helping her reveal where she hid their family treasure! It saved Ella's house from foreclosure! I heard a knock at my door and I already knew who it was. I opened the door and hugged Sam.

"Yay! You're finally here!" I exclaimed. I sensed another aura and looked up to see Sam's new girlfriend, Carly. "Hi Carly!"

"Hey Raia; Sam's told me so much about you! Didn't you say you had a surprise for us?" she said.

"_Ya didn't tell them 'bout yer new power?"_ Jazz asked.

"_I wanted to tell them in person!" _I responded.

"I have a new power!" I announced. They looked at me surprised.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I can feel another persons' aura! That's how I knew it was you two at the door."

"_Jeez kid, yer really hyper."_

"_Oh shush!"_ I grabbed my backpack and hurried out the door with them. I saw Bee and I felt Jazz become happier. I hopped in the backseat and once they got in we were off. It took forever but finally we made it to the base. We got out and Bee transformed. The twins came in.

"Is Raia here?" Skids asked. They raced to me. Mudflap won and put a hand in front of me. I climbed on and sat on his hand.

"Hey we got a surprise for you and Jazz!" he said.

"_Please tell me meh body is fixed!"_ Jazz said. We walked into the room where Jazz's body was. Ratchet and Optimus were there. They seemed like they were happy about something.

"Is Jazz ready to return to his body?" Optimus asked.

"_Ah've been ready this whole time!"_

"He's ready." I said. Ratchet explained that his body was back to normal but they didn't know how to return his spirit. I shook my head. "I know how. Mudflap put me down."

"What are you planning?" Ratchet asked as I was set on the ground.

"He needs to possess me one more time. But this time, instead of returning to spirit form, he will once again be in his body." I said. They all looked at me surprised.

"_Are ya sure? It hurt ya the last time."_

"_Just do it before I change my mind."_ Jazz became distant then my headache returned.

"_I'll make it fast."_ Once again it felt like he was screaming in my ear. I felt my body tremble and Mudflap used a finger to hold me up. Then once again everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I searched for anyone present. There was someone next to me and someone at the far corner of the room talking to someone else with a hushed voice. The person next to me was Sam but the two in the corner were unfamiliar. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. My head still hurt a little but not as bad as before. Sam was sleeping on the chair next to me and there were 2 autobots I've never seen before. I shook Sam slightly to wake him up. He startled awake and the autobots in the room turned to us.

"Did it work? Is Jazz back in his body?" I asked. I got off the bed.

"What do ya think?" I heard Jazz's voice as he walked in behind me. I turned around and saw that he was smaller than any of the others but was still huge! Jazz knelt down and offered a lift up. I climbed onto his hand. "Oh an' 'fore Ah forget, happy birthday Raia." What? I was asleep that long?

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Well it's about 8 in the morning right now." Sam said as he looked at his watch. I've been asleep for 11 hours? Jazz looked at me confused.

"Yer eyes turned darker." He pointed out.

"They're lighter whenever I'm around a spirit. If my eyes get lighter suddenly then assume I'm near one." I explained. Jazz introduced me to Dino and Silverbolt. Silverbolt said hey but Dino just scoffed like he could care less about humans. He put me down and Sam followed us into the main hanger so I could meet the other newer autobots. Some included triplet motorcycles. They all were surprised about my story. I noticed Optimus was gone. "Where are some of the others?"

"They went to da moon to save some long gone bot." Jazz said. A couple more autobots came in but they were…tiny. I kneeled down and looked at them.

"Woah! You're so small!" I said. The one with the crazy hair looking things came up and pointed at me.

"You wanna say that again, kid?" he growled. I could sense he wasn't evil; just really angry.

"I'm sorry; I'm just used to the autobots being bigger." I said. "Who are you?"

"Brains; and this is Wheelie." He said as he pointed to the one with one red eye and one blue eye. His aura sent me mixed signals that I couldn't read very well. Apparently my confusion showed on my face because Wheelie turned to Jazz.

"What's wrong with the human?" he asked.

"She has a sixth sense. She's got some spiritual mojo going on." Sam said. I stood up and shook my head.

"It's not that simple, Uncle Sam." I said. Brains and Wheelie looked at each other in confusion.

"Uncle?" Brains asked. I nodded.

"But I'm confused because Wheelie's aura is very confusing." I said.

"My whatta?" he asked.

"Aura; look it up." I said. Brains told him what an aura was but they just seemed to be even more confused. "I'm getting mixed signals. Like not long ago there was a big turnaround in your life."

"He used to be a 'con. But he switched sides." Brains said.

"That must be why." I said. Wheelie and Brains had me tell them about my powers. When I told them about how I saved Jazz they both seemed shocked, but made me continue telling them stories.

"Ah'm curious; how did ya find out about yer powers?" Jazz asked. Sam was curious too.

"Sam, remember when my parents and I visited Gettysburg and I had a 'seizure'?" I asked. He nodded. "I wasn't having a seizure; that was the first time ever encountering a spirit; it was strong too." then I turned to Jazz. "But the only spirit ever strong enough to possess me was Jazz." They all seemed slightly surprised.

"That's because us autobots are stronger than you puny humans." Dino said. I sent him a glare. I was curious so I tried to feel his aura. I could tell he was holding back something. Was it sadness? Or was it pain? Or how about anger? He noticed my staring and growled, "What are you looking at?"

"You're aura is just as strange as Wheelie's." I said. He gave me a strange look then left the room.

* * *

><p>I've always thought that Dino and Ironhide were cranky towards humans XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I was talking to Jazz when Sam came up. He told us Optimus needed Jazz and I to get out of the base for a while. I stared at him in confusion but Jazz seemed to understand and transformed into the awesomest car I've ever seen. His door opened.

"Hop in." was all he said. I glanced at Sam who waved me on and got in. We drove outside of the city and just wandered around.

"I wonder why they wanted us to leave." I mumbled. Then it hit me. "Jazz, did they say who they were rescuing on the moon?"

"Nah, Ah didn't catch it. Why?" he said.

"We're the only ones who know about Sentinel! We have to go back before it's too late!" I said then let out a painful gasp. Something wasn't right; everything seemed to shift as I tried to calm down. "Too late…" Jazz made a sharp U-turn and drove quickly towards the base. We finally made it inside I hopped out quickly. I think my anger was apparent on my face. That's when I sensed his aura. Sentinel was definitely _not_ on the autobot side. "Decepticon…" I growled. I didn't mean for them to hear me but they did.

"Why'd you call him a 'con?" Ratchet asked.

"His aura is darker than you think. Be careful." I muttered. Sentinel Prime looked confused. As Optimus explained to him my power everyone started to do their own thing. Most were having a hard time believing that Sentinel wasn't good.

"Did you ever think that maybe you're not used to ours? You did get confused with mine." Dino said. "I don't think it's that huge of a power. To tell you the truth, it's a little freaky." Jazz sent him a glare.

"Dino, stop-" Jazz said.

"It's fine. I'm used to it now." I said and lowered my gaze.

"What do you mean 'used to it now'?" Dino asked. I tried again to read his aura. I could hear their voices.

"The humans ain't nice to her 'bout her powers. She only got one human friend." Jazz said. I continued to figure him out.

"Raia stop staring at me!" Dino growled.

"Hm." I said as I looked away. "Yours is very interesting, Mirage." Everyone heard the name and turned surprised.

"How do you know that name?" he growled.

"I can read auras like a book. Some are easier than others. The only thing I could get was that your real name is Mirage." Everyone looked at us as I said this. "Care to explain? I have somewhat of an idea." I had a feeling I was walking on dangerous ground. Dino/Mirage grabbed me with a snarl.

"It's none. Of. Your. Business." He growled with a VERY angry voice. He set me down and left the room. I stared confused.

"What just happened?" Sam said. Optimus stared down at me and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Dino had a bad history as Mirage, don't bring it up again." Was all he said. Sam put a hand on my shoulder as my head lowered in guilt. I groaned.

"Some birthday this turned out to be." I whispered. Only Sam heard me.

* * *

><p>So it's been bugging the heck out of me that Mirage is named Dino in the movie so I decided to pick on him and make a reason why he isn't Mirage! :P<p>

I haven't been in a good mood lately so my stories may be a little meaner...sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

I leaned against Jazz's foot as everyone talked outside. Something was bugging my mind but I didn't know exactly what. My stomach was churning as I watched them. I saw Sentinel turn towards Ironhide. I let my instincts take over.

"Ironhide look out!" I yelled suddenly. Ironhide jumped out of the way just in time to barely miss being shot by the Prime. More shots rang out and Jazz grabbed me as he dodged to safety behind piles of large boxes. That's when I felt a spirit's presence. When everything was quiet once again I peeked behind our hiding place to see Ironhide dead. Apparently he hadn't dodged the second shot. Tears stung my eyes as I turned my head away from my dead friend. I choke back a sob and Jazz notices. He turns to see Ironhide on the ground, stained with rust. I desperately tried to touch his spirit. I prayed silently that I could contact him. There was a heavy sorrow that loomed over us. Jazz silently lifted me up and took me back into the base. Once he sat me down he looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Could ya…" he started.

"Feel his spirit? No, he's moved on." I answered sadly.

"How was I any different?" I looked up at him.

"You're job wasn't done; you were sent to warn the others about Sentinel." Once I said that anger filled me. We had warned Optimus about this but he didn't listen! I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my forehead on my knees. "We failed." I whispered.

"Ah did; not you." Jazz murmured. I didn't look up but as I was about to retort I heard metal footsteps entering. I knew everyone was back.

**Normal POV**

The first thing Optimus noticed was the immense sorrow hanging over the base. The second thing was Raia curled up looking depressed. He felt guilty that he didn't listen to their warning. His spark ached at the loss of his friend. He took a step closer to her and she looked up. Her eyes were red from crying and anger was clear in them. When she saw Optimus before her hatred was shown in them as well. Everyone was taken aback by her rage. Even Dino/Mirage took a half step backwards. The fire in her eyes was strong. Optimus' guilt grew as he saw how betrayed she felt. Ignoring the others he kneeled down and lowered his face until he was eye level with her. She stood up and everyone noticed her trembling hands. Optimus looked at her with pleading optics.

"Raia, I know you are angry with me for not listening. I take full responsibility for Ironhide's death." Optimus admitted. This seemed to surprise the girl but she held her calm. They were impressed for such a young girl.

"Optimus, because of this Jazz and I have failed what we were _both _sent to do. I can't believe that you didn't trust us enough to listen. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm going home." Raia said as she pushed passed everyone.

**Raia's POV**

I felt bad for yelling at Optimus like that. He thought it would have been best to have another Prime with us. But he didn't trust us and Ironhide paid the price. I stopped when Sam held my shoulder.

"At least let us give you a ride." He said. I turned and saw everyone staring at me. I sighed and nodded slightly. What surprised me most was that Dino/Mirage was the one to transform and drive up to me.

"Kid, I need to talk to you. I guess this makes it the perfect time." He said. I stared at him in shock. I know he doesn't like humans that much and he wanted to take me home? I cautiously got in with a quick "bye" to Sam. He sped off through the doors of the base.

* * *

><p>Ugh I'm so sorry I took this long to update! I seriously shouldn't be writing 3 stories at the same time...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I sat uncomfortably in the front seat of Dino/Mirage. I could feel the tension between us in the air. Once the base was out of sight he finally spoke.

"You still wanna know of my past, huh?" he asked.

"I'm confused. I keep getting mixed signals from you. I feel like if I knew you better I'd understand a little more." I said. I stared out the window as we continued to drive.

"You're pretty smart for a sparkling-err I mean kid; I have to admit that." He stated. "But like Optimus said, my past as Mirage wasn't a very good one."

"I don't judge people on their past, only on their current actions." That seemed to surprise him.

"You'd make one heck of a bot kid…" he muttered. "But I hope that you won't hate me for everything." I waved him on. "Back on Cybertron, before the war started, everything was peaceful. I lived with my family and was always taught to follow my father's orders. When the war broke out and everyone had to choose sides, my father…" he trailed off with the sound of guilt in his voice I knew what he was going to say.

"Became a con, didn't he?" I asked. The tension returned. "Don't worry; like I said, I won't get mad."

"He did; he also made my mother, sister, and I become decepticons too. Let me tell you right now: I hated it. I was thought of as weak because I was the youngest. I trained myself every day to make myself look favorable to _Lord Megatron._" He mocked the title. His voice became angrier as he continued. "Then one day he sent my family on a mission to infiltrate the autobot city. Little did I know it was a suicide mission. My parents were killed and my sister disappeared. I did the only thing I could do: beg for mercy. The mech looked on me with pity and kindness; something I hadn't seen in many years. He forgave me and welcomed me into the autobots." At the end his voice softened slightly.

"Who was the guy?" I asked. My voice showed the interest I had in his story.

"Optimus Prime." He stated. I smiled after he said that. It wasn't surprising that he did. "I…I had killed several autobots before joining them. I was terrified to face them so I changed my name to Dino. No one except OP knew, until your birthday when you announced it." Guilt flooded through me. I stared at my hands.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you were hiding that." I whispered. I bit my lip hoping he wasn't too mad at me.

"Raia that was something I should've told them back on Cybertron. You saved me the trouble of revealing it myself. I owe you an apology for getting angry." I was filled with surprise. This is the nicest he's ever been to me. He started to laugh and I felt confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just realized that I can finally teleport without worrying about my cover!" he exclaimed happily. I smiled at how excited he was. I never knew he could teleport.

"That's awesome! You can kick some serious decepticon butt with that!" I exclaimed. We fell into silence as we continued to drive.

"Hey Raia," he suddenly said.

"Yeah, Dino?" I knew he still might not like being called Mirage.

"You can call Mirage now." He stated. Yes! I've finally been able to get him to be a little nicer! Muah hahaha! I decided to try and read his aura again. It's less jumbled up and right now he seems relaxed which helps a lot. I know now that his heart (or spark) is in the right place and he does everything that he does to protect his friends.

"Hey Mirage, your aura is actually legible now." I giggled. He didn't respond, just drove down the freeway until we finally came to the exit that we needed to take. When I got home Mirage immediately drove away once I was inside. Mom and dad weren't home so I sat on the couch to watch TV. Our phone rang so I bounced over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Check the news." Ella's voice said.

"Ella? Why?" I asked.

"Just turn it on! I'll be there in a few if you want." She demanded. I told her to come over and we hung up. I turned on the news to see a close up on the reporter. He played a voice recording of none other than Sentinel (*cough*ex*cough*) Prime. He demanded that the autobots be kicked off of the earth. I'm so shocked that at first I don't hear Ella's knocks until she comes in and sits next to me. "I can't believe the government's been hiding giant robots from us!" she exclaimed. I jumped up angrily.

"This is _not _the time to complain about the autobots being hidden from most humans! They're trying to kick the only chance we have of survival off of the planet! THE DECEPTICONS CANNOT BE TRUSTED!" I felt myself yelling the last sentence. She flinched slightly and stood up calmly.

"Raia, what's going on? You're taking this really personally." She said soothingly. Tears started to flow out of my eyes.

"You know that spirit, Jazz? The one I knew when we met?" I asked.

"Of course, you were like two peas in a pod."

"He's one of the autobots." She looked at me with wide eyes. "I was able to meet the autobots and help Jazz return to his body. My Uncle Sam's car is actually Bumblebee, another autobot."

"You met them? Then that means…"

"My friends are about to be forced off this planet." I finished. "Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner. They wanted me to keep it a secret but I guess it's known to everyone now." She shrugged.

"Meh, I don't care. But I can't believe they're gonna leave tomorrow." I froze.

"Why didn't they tell me?" I whispered. I grabbed my phone and started to put in the numbers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm calling Mirage to take us. He might not be too far away now." I murmured.

"Who the heck is interfering with the autobot comm. link?" I heard him growl.

"Mirage, why on earth did you guys not tell me about you getting kicked off of Earth?" I growled back.

"How did you find out?" he responded with surprise.

"It's all over the news. Sentinel works really fast. Now can you take me back to the base?"

"I can't come until to tomorrow, I'm sorry."

"YOU'RE LEAVING TOMORROW!" I yelled into the phone. Ella grabbed the phone from me.

"Listen, Mirage. Raia saved your friends butt and wants to AT LEAST say goodbye before it's sayonara! So I suggest you come back _before_ you're about to leave for who-knows-where! Got that?" she retorted. I wish I saw the look on his face after she said that. She hands it back to me.

"RAIA WHO THE HECK WAS THAT?" he yelled.

"My friend, Ella; she's the one who told me to turn on the news." I answered. "Is anyone going to come take me to say goodbye to you guys?"

"FINE!" he groaned. "I'll be there tomorrow morning at 8. If you're not ready then I'm leaving you there!" then he ended the call.

"He was a lot nicer on the way here." I grumbled. "Pack your bags; looks like we're gonna meet up with them tomorrow." She let out a victory yelp and ran home to grab some clothes for tomorrow. _Mirage,_ I thought,_ if only you knew…_

* * *

><p>Me: MUAH HAHAHA<p>

My sister: What are you laughing at?

Me: Nothinnnnng (muah hahaha cliffhanger!)

Sister: Freak


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't sleep all night so I kept pacing, waiting for Mirage to show up. What am I going to say? Please don't go? I scratched the back of my neck in thought. It's going to be harder with Jazz, I can already tell. Ella fell asleep around midnight so I'm the only one up. Mom and dad had left for I think Reno before I had come home. They left a note on the fridge for me thinking I'd still be with Sam. Finally the clock struck 8 and Ella ran outside with me. I sighed in relief when I saw Mirage. We got in and I introduced them. Ella looked around the interior.

"Sweet alt mode!" she exclaimed. Mirage drove in silence and I knew he was upset. When we got there I jumped out of him before he was even completely stopped and I ran up to where the bots were. Security guards tried to stop me but Mirage made them let me through. I saw Jazz and called out his name. I ran up to him as he kneeled down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to cry. I heard the others walk up but I ignored them.

"Please don't leave!" I pleaded. He stayed silent but allowed me to hold onto him. Finally I stopped and backed up slightly.

"Raia, Ah have to go." He stated. I shook my head.

"No! None of you should be forced to leave!" Ella walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Jazz looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Ella; will ya do me a favor?" Jazz asked.

"I'm guessing you're Jazz. Sure what is it?" Ella asked.

"Make sure Raia stays safe; no matter what happens." He said. She nodded with understanding. I gave one final hug to Jazz.

"Jazz I know somehow you'll return. When you do, I need to tell you something." I whispered so no one else would hear. He seemed surprised at first but then backed away.

"Raia, we're not comin' back." He said. My heart sunk and my eyes widened. No, they have to come back! I wanted to scream but I held my tongue. Ella pulled me away and we watched the spacecraft start to fly away with my friends; my family. I saw a missile flying towards it and I jumped up.

"No…" I whispered. It made contact and the spaceship blew up. I fell to my knees and screamed. I started to sob and Ella came up to put an arm around me. I expected to feel their spirits; to feel their deaths but nothing happened. I assumed that they were too far away for that but I was still confused. We stayed in Chicago and wandered around hopelessly; little did I know that the decepticons were planning something…

* * *

><p>Sadly we're reaching the end of my story. 3 or 4 more chapters left! Loves! :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Run! Run!_ I screamed in my head. The decepticons were taking over the city. Ella and I were somehow separated during it. Not realizing where I was going I ran right smack into a con. It was about to shoot me when something used a sword to slice him in half. I stared in shock then looked up to see Sideswipe.

"Thanks, Sides!" I exclaimed. Then it hit me that they were alive. I ran up and hugged his leg. "You're alive!"

"What? You thought we would get killed off that easily? I'm offended!" he laughed. I backed up as the rest came up. I got excited and was almost bouncing up and down.

"Where's Ella?" Jazz asked. I bit my lip in guilt.

"We were separated…" I mumbled sadly. Optimus looked at Jazz and I and nodded.

"Jazz, go with Raia and find the human. Right now, no one's safe." He said. Jazz and I nodded. "Autobots this is our last stand; today this war will end!" everyone cheered in agreement. Jazz transformed and we drove off. Many times we had to stop so he could kick some serious decepticon butt. Then suddenly everything went black. Spirits were swarming me, screaming for me to awaken. Every part of me burned like fire. I opened my eyes to barely see Jazz holding me.

"Scrap…RATCHET GET YOUR AFT OVER HERE!" he yelled. Oh god no…I'm dying I can tell. The only way for me to survive is…

My eyes snapped open and I looked up at my friend.

"Jazz put me down." I commanded. He seemed surprised but decided to set me down. I slightly curled up in pain and reached into my pocket for the thing I'd been keeping safe for years.

The last All Spark fragment.

Jazz saw it and his eyes widened. I smiled as the others came running up. I guess we finally won. Before anyone could stop me I stabbed it through my heart. My arm fell and covered my face as I fell unconscious.

**3rd POV**

Everyone had been celebrating. The finally defeated the decepticons! But the excitement ended when everyone saw what happened to little Raia. Jazz held back the energon tears that were threatening him. Everyone stood in mourning as Ella walked up to her. She froze in her tracks when Raia started to glow white. Her form grew to the size of Mirage, if not a little taller. When it died down they saw a black femme lying in front of them. The first thing they noticed the non-autobot insignia on her arm.

"Optimus…" Ratchet started.

"I know," was his answer. She started to stir and got on her hands and knees facing away from them.

"No…" they heard her whisper.

**Raia's POV**

No, no, NO! They can't find out my identity now! I struggled to stay stabilized in my new/old form. I knew my decepticon insignia was still there. That's bound to be plain as day to them.

"Raia?" Jazz said. He put a hand on my shoulder which I automatically slapped away. I jumped up and turned around.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed. Everyone backed up slightly. I noticed they were all shocked.

"Raia, what's going on?" Jazz asked. I shot him a glare.

"My name's not Raia. When I became human I took on that name. Only one of you autobots really know who I am. Or at least knew me personally." Everyone looked at each other and me in confusion. My voice got low and serious. "My name is Dino. Mirage took on my name after he joined your team. Many of you autobots have heard of me in stories. I was the tyrant who struck fear in the hearts of her enemies. My stories would be told to sparklings to scare them. Most importantly…" I turned to a shocked Mirage. "I am your missing sister." Everyone stood in surprise. I noticed Bee slinking behind Optimus. Sam seemed to notice as well.

"Why the heck are you hiding, Bee? It's not like she's a threat now!" he exclaimed. I turned to Sam and narrowed my optics.

"I'm not surprised that he still fears me. Like Mirage I was forced to become a decepticon. But I am not a decepticon anymore. I became neutral after the death of our parents." I said. Suddenly I was thrown against a wall with great force and a knife was held to my neck. I stared at Sideswipe as he snarled.

"You, you killed Sunstreaker!" he yelled.

"I have killed many autobots, yes. But I do feel really bad about it. But tell me, who is Sunstreaker? I never met him. I don't know why-" then I saw the look on Mirage's face and narrowed my optics at him. "You, you blamed the death of that yellow bot on me didn't you?" Mirage looked shocked at the accusation. I turned back to Sideswipe. "You seem to have the wrong ex-decepticon. You should be blaming Mirage over there." Sideswipe tensed then turned to Mirage.

"Y-you killed my brother?" he asked quietly. I knew from the look on his face that he had trusted Mirage.

"Sides, I was forced to I swear!" Mirage pleaded. Sideswipe turned away and shook his head. He let me go and walked away.

"Sideswipe we were tortured as decepticons. If we refused a mission we would be severely punished." I said soothingly. Ella walked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"So you've been one of them this whole time?" she asked. "You're a con?" I sighed and kneeled down.

"Like I said, I became neutral in this war. I hated my time with the cons." I stated. I finally took notice of Optimus' stare.

"Dino, I am disappointed that you hid this from us. But if you are willing, I will gladly accept you into the autobots." He said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"But Optimus, she's a con!" Sam exclaimed.

"Her brother had begged for mercy on Cybertron, simply asking to leave the decepticons and coming to us would be enough. It is never too late to come to the side of good. That is, if you are willing." He said. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Hey, ever since the war started I've wanted to be among the autobot ranks." I said with a shrug and smile. I glanced at Jazz who just looked hurt. I knew I had some major explaining to do with him. Suddenly all of the spirits hit me at once and the force knocked me out.

* * *

><p>Jazz is gonna confront RaiaDino in the next chapter! :) Oh yeah and

HAPPY EASTER!

Me: He has risen!

Humans at the base: He has risen indeed!

Me and humans: ALLELUIA!

Autobots: o_O

Jazz: Uh, what?

Me: Nothing...

Happy Easter everybody! May the LORD bless and keep you all your days and give you peace. Amen.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the med bay at the autobot base I sat up and looked at my arms and saw that they were now servos. I sighed knowing that it couldn't have all been a dream and hopped off of the berth. I heard voices coming from a room down the hall and walked in that direction. I ended up being in the main hanger. When I came in everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable at the looks I was given. Ella looked at the bots and groaned.

"Come on guys! She's one of you now! So stop treating her like a con!" she said. Then she turned to me. "Hey Jazz is looking for ya." I nodded in thanks and left the room. I feel like a wild animal that everyone fears here. I accidentally ran into Ratchet.

"Oops sorry, Ratch." I said. He just grunted and left. Eh, that's nothing new with him. I finally found him in the training room with his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy so I just smiled and said, "Hey Jazz! What's up?" he seemed a little taken back by my attitude.

"Rai-err Dino, why didn't ya ever tell us?" he asked. I rocked on my pedes slightly. Nervousness started to sink in.

"I knew no one would trust me, let alone believe me if I told you. Besides, I was classified as a decepticon and…" I trailed off not knowing how to continue. His bright blue optics stared into my deep red ones.

"Why didn't ya turn back sooner?"

"Because Primus wouldn't allow it; I don't know why but he didn't." Jazz gave me a quizzical look then got into a fighting stance. "What in Primus' name are you doing?"

"Ah've always wondered what it'd be like to fight ya. Care to spar?" he laughed. I smirked and imitated his stance.

"Bring it." With those two words we sprang into action. He came running at me so I quickly grabbed his shoulders and front flipped over him. I turned around and charged at him. He barely turned in time to block my kick. He threw a punch that sent me back a few feet.

"Looks like somebot's a bit rusty." He said with a cocky grin. I rolled my optics and lunged forward.

**3rd POV**

Neither bot noticed the others walking in after hearing the clanking of metal. Everyone stared in awe at Dino's grace. Mirage seemed impressed with both of them. He decided one more secret of hers needed to be shown. He calmly walked up to the switch for the lights and made the whole room dark. A laugh came from Dino as everyone's eyes illuminated the darkness. There were, however, no traces of the red optics.

"Ever heard of the nickname, Spirit of the Night?" she asked. It all made sense now! She could sense auras so she didn't need sight.

"Scrap…" Jazz muttered before he was attacked again. Finally everybot heard a crash and Mirage rushed to turn back on the lights.

**Raia/Dino's POV**

I kept one pede on Jazz's chassis and held my sword to his neck. We were close but I still had the upper hand. I smirked and straitened.

"Rule number one of fighting: _never _fall to the ground; or else you'd be in deep scrap." I muttered; then got off of him. "I think we're done here." I gave him a hand up. When he was up we were surprised to hear applause. We turned to see everyone, humans and all, standing there looking impressed. For a joke we bowed goofily.

"Looks like ya haven't lost yer sense of humor!" Jazz exclaimed while jokingly slapping my shoulder. I shrugged slightly and grinned at the onlookers. The only thing I noticed that Bee wasn't there or Sam. I walked out of the room after thanking those who congratulated me on an "awesome battle." When I was about to walk into the main hanger I heard people talking.

"Sam, why the heck are we here?" I heard my (human) mom say.

* * *

><p>Omg thanks guys for the awesome reviews! I was hoping that no one was expecting that soooooooo SUCCESS! Muah hahahaha!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I stood in the hallway, too afraid to reveal myself. I'm not so sure she'd be happy to find out that her daughter is really Cybertronian. I heard them arguing over something until the sounds of a mech transforming silenced them. Bee must be in there with them. Their voices are now so quiet I can't make out the words. Scrap, how am I supposed to tell her that I was never really her daughter? By my appearance she'll automatically assume I'm a con, like everyone else did. Maybe if I went in alt mode I could tell her before she judged. I transformed, but instead of becoming a Cybertronian Aircraft, I was my human self. I smiled, thanking Primus for this.

"Sam, where is Raia? I think it's time she came home." Mom demanded.

"She...uh…well…" he started but stopped when I walked into the room as a human. Bee and Sam stared at me in shock so I gave them a look that said, "Don't say anything."

"Hey mom! What're you doing here?" I tried to sound like my old self, for her. Bee still looked nervous to be around me. She didn't seem to notice.

"Raia, it's time to go." She said. I didn't move from my spot, only shook my head.

"I'm afraid I can't." I'm barely able to hold her gaze. She looked at me puzzled.

"And why ever not?" she asked.

"Uh…" I heard Skids and Mudflap walk in.

"Yo Dino, you need to teach us those awesome fighting moves!" Skids said. He didn't even realize at first that I was, once again, human. Mom looked at them like they were crazy.

"Why did you just call Raia Dino?" she asked. The two mechs looked at each other then at me.

"Dino, why are you human again?" Mudflap asked. Mom turned to me, obviously pissed off.

"Raia Abigail Rimestone, explain yourself." She commanded. I heard a few snickers and Mirage chuckle loudly.

"Well, basically your 'daughter' isn't human. She was originally a decepticon like I used to be. Hm, what else? Oh yeah, she's my little sister and was never your real daughter." Mirage said with an impatient tone. I facepalmed and let out a low growl.

"Looks like I have no choice now but to show you what I really am." I groaned. I transformed into my bipedal mode and looked down on my mo-well now I should call her Rose. Rose looked up at me in shock and sadness. I turned to Mirage and motioned for him to come over. When he did I smacked him upside the back of his head. "You jerk! You don't just go saying that like it's no big deal!" I growled.

"Raia…" Rose trailed off when I held up a servo.

"I'm sorry, but my real name is Dino." I said. I feel guilty for putting her through this but she needs to know the truth. Everyone else came in and noticed what was going on. Rose turned to Optimus angry.

"What did you guys do to my daughter? Like I'm supposed to believe that she was Cybertronian turned human! And a decepticon? I know Raia, that's not like her!" she yelled at Optimus. A few more snickers from some bots. Optimus stayed calm as usual.

"What happened in her past was nothing we could control; we don't know how she became human, but she did. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but it's what happened." He said. That seemed to just rouse her anger even more. She turned to me.

"You have A LOT of explaining to do!" she exclaimed which made me slightly step back. Jazz chuckled.

"Who knew that the 'Spirit of the Night' could get scared of a human?" he said. Everyone except Rose and Optimus laughed. I shook my head slightly.

"I refuse to answer to that. I used my powers for the decepticons and earned that title." I stated. Then turned to Mirage, "Just like you did." Everyone gave Mirage a questioning look but he just shrugged it off. Rose looked slightly confused.

"Why do you have that name?" she asked. I sighed in relief that the anger was gone from her voice.

"My powers were even stronger on Cybertron. I could fight in complete darkness by sensing where my opponent was at." I stated. Her eyes widened in sudden realization.

"You've…killed people?" she asked. I noticed that everyone suddenly started to glare at me. I saw Jazz who just turned away. I closed my optics and nodded.

"Autobots."

* * *

><p>I know I said I'd be ending soon buuuuuuuuuuuuuut I remembered I promised to do one thing for a reader so it'll be longer than expected...<p>

And to **Transformers girl 1234** well...let's just say I have no life so I have alot of freetime! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

The whole base was in silence. No one dared to speak a word. Rose stared at her ex-daughter with horror as realization sunk in. After a few minutes Dino facepalmed and groaned.

"I'm so stupid." She growled. She tried to leave the room but Rose called out for her. Dino turned to see Rose walking up. She looked away but felt a hand on her foot. She didn't bother to check to see who it was.

"Who was that kid who said they never judged someone on their past?" Rose asked. Dino tensed slightly. Jazz, Mirage, the humans, and Dino were the only ones who understood what Rose meant. She shook her head and muttered something inaudible to the others. She transformed and ran out of the base.

"What just happened?" Ella asked. Mirage stared at the door that his sister ran out of.

"She refuses to forgive herself…" he whispered. Everyone looked at him surprised but nodded in agreement.

**Woods somewhere, Dino/Raia's POV**

I sat 10 ft. up in the air in a tree. I stayed human so I wouldn't break the branches. I needed to think and be alone. I heard human voices below but ignored them. Something banged and shook the tree which almost made me fall out. I made a low growl and glared down at the humans.

"Watch it!" I yelled. They all looked up at me shocked. There were 3 girls and one guy. The small group couldn't seem to decide what to do so I turned my gaze away from them and continued to look forward, past the trees. Earth was peaceful when you take the chance to relax.

"Hey, kid! Are you stuck? Do you need help?" I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"If I was able to get up here without help, then I should be able to get down as well!" I called back, without even looking in their direction. The tree started to shake again so I looked down to see the man trying to climb up. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't fall." I warned. Right when he was about to reach me I heard a branch snap. I moved faster than any normal human can, let alone a little girl, and caught him by the wrist. They all stared shocked at me as I sat him down on a nearby branch. "Leave, humans." I said without thinking. Scrap, why do I always mess things up? He looked at me surprised but shrugged and climbed down carefully.

"Why are you up there anyways?" the older girl asked. I shot her a glare.

"I will say it one more time: leave." I stated coldly.

"Come on, kid! It's dangerous up there and you could get hurt or-" but she was cut off as I jumped from my branch. I landed gracefully (without it hurting) on the ground in front of them. They gaped at me until I heard a honk. I turned to see Jazz's alt form waiting for me. I smirked at the humans. "That's my ride." I then returned to my companion. We were silent for most of the ride until he spoke up.

"Ya know, Rosy ain't mad at ya." He said. He used to always use that nickname for her when he was merely a spirit. "But she was sure surprised 'bout yer past." I knew that it would be surprising, but I didn't expect her to forgive me. "By da way, she says yer grounded 'til yer thirty." I had to laugh at that.

"Technically, I'm wayyy over 30!" I said. He chuckled and we continued to talk as we drove into the base. Inside everyone was talking about random things and didn't notice us entering until Jazz and I transformed. We were talking about a song that was playing on his radio during our drive back. We kept singing the lyrics even as people started to stare at us.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," Mirage joked. I rolled my optics at him and smiled. He's right, that ride back was definitely worth my time and was what I needed.

"_Weird, I always thought she would be cold; based on the stories, that is." _Bee chirped. I facepalmed at what he said.

"I still understand Cybertronian, Bumble Bee!" I groaned. He laughed shyly. Optimus came in and told me that he wanted to speak with me. I glanced at Rose, who nodded, then followed Optimus to a different room.

* * *

><p>Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaap, sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter, reviews are always welcome! :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Optimus and I were standing in the old storage room, which now looked like an average bedroom for any Cybertronian.

"Dino, this will be your room if you choose to stay on base. You may return with Rose if you wish." Optimus said. I was caught slightly off guard, realizing that things didn't necessarily need to change. But I'm not human; I need to stay with my real family. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"I think I'll stay here. I am one of you now." I smiled at him. He nodded in agreement.

"There's one other matter of importance. New soldiers are coming in and they need to be introduced to us. I need you to explain everything _while_ in human form. Will you do it?"

"Sure, I don't know how they'll react to a 10 yr. old explaining this sort of stuff but I'll take a crack at it." I shrugged as I said this. He shook his head slightly.

"You're still Raia at heart." He stated. He left the room, leaving me behind to check it out. "By the way, the recruits will be here in 1 hr. Good luck." I grumbled under my breath after he said that. I have only an hour to plan what I'm going to say? Ugh, I have a feeling this is going to be a train wreck.

**Hour later**

I waited anxiously for it to be time for me to introduce the bots. Right now, Lennox was explaining a couple things to them. Finally he told them how someone else would be introducing the autobots; that they needed to show me a lot of respect, because I know what I'm talking about. Aw, thanks Lennox.

"Raia, come on out." Lennox said. I entered the room and everyone stared at me surprised.

"What's a kid doing here?" a random soldier asked. I eyed the man and held the gaze.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said. That seemed to surprise most. Behind me were the autobots in alt form. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "So yeah, Lennox introduced me as Raia. That's not technically my real name but we'll get to that later. Yes, the autobots are tall. Yes, they are armed. No, they will not hurt you. Questions so far?" everyone seemed surprised by my forwardness. A girl raised her hand so I gave her a quick nod.

"What are their personalities like?" she asked. Hm, smart question for a human.

"They're a lot like humans; none of them are exactly alike. A couple are cranks." That earned a few snickers and revving engines from certain mechs. "But one thing they all have in common is that they care deeply for their friends. And they know how to forgive your past…no matter how bad." I whispered that last part. I shook myself mentally. "Any more questions?" no one answered. "Good; now where to start? I was asked to introduce the leader last. I guess I should introduce the one closest to me." I walked up to Mirage. I patted his hood. "This is Mirage. He may seem a little…rude to some humans but he's ok once you get to know him." Mirage didn't transform. "Mirage, that's your cue." A couple more snickers came from the crowd. I glared at them to have them silenced. Finally Mirage transformed and stood tall. Everyone in the crowd gawked at him in amazement. "Took ya long enough." I said jokingly. He rolled his optics. I moved onto Jazz. "Oh, and don't even think about threatening them!" I warned Mirage. I leaned against Jazz slightly. "Most of you may not know this, but Jazz was killed back in Mission City. He was ripped in half by none other than Megatron himself." Everyone looked slightly taken back by this. "But he's…err…parked in front of you today. I have a sixth sense and was able to help his spirit return to his body; WHICH our amazing medic fixed. You'll meet him later on. So this is Jazz." Jazz transformed and did a backflip (like he did in the movie).

"'Sup?" he said. Some people murmured to each other but still stared at him. I continued down the line of autobots until it was finally time to introduce Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, Optimus for short, is the last of the Primes. He is also our leader. He is one of the kindest hearted mechs here. Even though you can't see his emotions sometimes, he's always worried more about the safety of his team and humanity than himself. He's a really good friend and I'm grateful that he gave me a second chance." That part came out of my mouth without me thinking. I quickly said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Optimus Prime." Optimus transformed and stood tall. He smiled down at us.

"There is one last femme you have yet to meet. She is standing here today." Optimus said. Everyone's eyes searched the room for another vehicle. I looked up at Mirage.

"Go ahead, sis." He said to me. That caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, did he just say you're his sister?" a soldier asked. I bit my lip slightly and stepped forward.

"My history is a complicated one. I was forced to become a decepticon; then when my parents died I was somehow turned human. This form you see right now, is a false one. This is who I really am." I said. Everyone gawked up at me as I transformed into my bipedal mode. "My name is Dino. I am an autobot and…" I turned to Mirage. "Mirage's sister." Hands shot up and I groaned. "I'm guessing I have to answer all the questions." I said to Optimus, who nodded in reply.

"Have you killed autobots before?" one soldier asked. I rubbed my neck.

"This is going to be a long day." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I'm not going into detail with the questioning! AND I'M NOT MAKING RAIADINO AND JAZZ FALL IN LOVE!


	15. Chapter 15

After several questions about my past I finally just groaned and facepalmed.

"Okay, you know what? Ask the others questions; it's bad enough that I recently had to explain all of this to my 'earth mom'." I groaned. Mirage walked up.

"Enough questions about Dino. She's had enough." He stated. A couple people raised their hand.

"Jazz, why didn't your spirit move on after you died?" a woman asked. FINALLY A QUESTION NOT DIRECTLY AT ME! Jazz began to explain why he was turned into a spirit after death. I noticed Ratchet starting to argue with the twins about something. I sighed and walked up to them.

"What's going on now?" I asked.

"They set a whipped cream bomb in the medical bay and got me covered in slime!" Ratchet growled. I started to laugh and high fived the twins.

"That has to be the funniest prank I've seen since before the war!" I exclaimed. The soldiers heard me and turned to see what was so funny. "But seriously, Ratch; lighten up on them!" each of the twins slung a servo across my shoulders so that I was in between them.

"Hey Mirage!" Skids yelled which caught my brother's attention, who was currently answering a question.

"Why didn't ya tell us your sister was into pranks?" Mudflap asked; Mirage facepalmed.

"Primus, don't get her started." Mirage muttered. The twins and I laughed at his reaction.

"Great, just what we needed." Ratchet growled. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry; my days of pranking are long gone." I joked.

"You should've seen what she did to Starscream!" Mirage said. We started to share stories, without realizing that we were still surrounded by soldiers until Optimus spoke up.

"Shall we continue answering questions?" Optimus asked. We nodded and I pushed the twins away from me. We continued to answer questions until one that silenced everyone came up.

"Dino, are you in love with Jazz?" one of them asked. My optics widened slightly and I crossed my servos.

"A little personal, don't ya think?" I asked. The human shrugged. "No, I don't. Jazz and I are close friends." I glanced over at Jazz who didn't seem upset, just slightly surprised at the question.

"Same here," Jazz stated. Thank Primus! At least things didn't just get awkward between us. Finally the soldiers ran out of questions and were allowed to wander about the base. I went into my room to find one of them completely lost.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The man's back was turned towards me so I caused him to jump.

"Oh…uhm…I'm…uh…sorry, Dino. Am I in your room? I'll leave if I'm being a bother." He stammered. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nah, it's fine; just curious as to why there was a soldier in here. And yes, this is my room." I answered. He smiled a little sheepishly.

"I'll leave, sorry to be a bother." He said as he started to leave.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged. After he was gone I sat on my berth and rubbed my sore neck. Today had been a long one, that's for sure. At least I can get some rest now.

"_Don't be so sure about that, Dino."_ A voice rang through my head, causing me to growl.

"_Starscream!"_

* * *

><p>This is for <strong>anonybot<strong> who requested that Raia/Dino could speak with Starscream! Thanks for the idea! :)


	16. Chapter 16

I rubbed my tired optics. Frag, why did it have to be Starscream of all mechs? Our history went a ways back and I did _not_ want to deal with him today.

"_What do you want?"_ I growled. His dark chuckle filled my head.

"_To use your powers for revenge, of course."_ He answered with an evil tone. I rolled my optics.

"_You forget that you are not in command of me anymore."_

"_Just because I'm offlined doesn't mean you're not in my command!" _he screamed. I groaned and leaned against my wall.

"_Actually it does. And I'm no longer a decepticon! I've always been for the autobots. Now get out of my head decepticreep!" _I growled. He was silenced, but still present.

"Scrap…" I muttered and ran off to find Optimus. When a group of soldiers saw me they gasped. What was so weird about a femme running? I found Optimus talking with Ratchet, by the time I reached them I was out of breath. Slag, I need to work out more. "Optimus, big problem." I panted. I looked up at their shocked expressions. "What?" Ratchet held up a piece of reflective metal and I saw my optics had turned blue. "Yeah, my optics change color like before. I sense another spirit and I'm not so sure this one's friendly."

"Why? Who is it?" Optimus asked. I looked straight into his optics.

"Starscream; Starscream's a spirit and just revealed himself to me." I stated.

"_WHY are you with those autoscum?"_ Starscream demanded. I growled out loud which surprised the mechs in front of me.

"_Back off, Starscream!"_ I commanded. He kept blabbering in my processor about how he can't stand them. I looked at Optimus with pleading optics.

"He won't shut up and keeps insulting every little thing. He's more annoying as a spirit than he was when he was alive." I grumbled the last line.

"_I heard that…"_ Starscream snarled.

"_That's the point!"_ I retorted.

"Hm, until we find out what he wants, looks like you're stuck with him." Ratchet said; I facepalmed.

"Great! My ex-commander AND ex-boyfriend is stuck in my processor!" I growled quietly; I hope they didn't hear me. I looked up and saw their expressions. Yup, they heard me. "Scrap, even more explaining to do!"

"_Smooth move, genius."_ Starscream scoffed.

"_Shut the frag up before I send you to the Pit!" _I growled. Well, I really can't since he's already dead. I guess he knew that because he started laughing. Before I could say anything Optimus put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to explain, you've been through enough already." Optimus said calmly. I smiled in thanks at him and nodded.

"I should probably tell Mirage as well." I stated and they both nodded so I walked off to find my brother.

"_Ugh, the baby's here too?" _Starscream muttered.

"_He's older than me and he's not a baby! Back off already while I talk to him!"_ I retorted. I finally found Mirage speaking with Jazz.

"_Who's this? Your new boyfriend?"_ he scoffed.

"_I've saved his aft more than once. And I repeat, SHUT UP!" _I yelled mentally. Apparently my anger showed because Mirage and Jazz turned to me with worried expressions.

"Dino, is there another spirit?" Mirage asked. Obviously he noticed my optics.

"Yeah and it's none other than Starscream." I growled. Mirage and Jazz both looked slightly startled at my anger. Mirage, of course, understood better than Jazz. "And until I find out what the frag he wants I'm stuck with him!"

"Ya weren't dis mad when ya found out 'bout me were ya?" Jazz asked. I shook my head.

"No. For one: you're an autobot, not some decepticreep. And two: you're not my ex-boyfriend like him." I half-snarled; Jazz looked even more shocked. Before he was going to ask I raised a servo. "NOT in the mood to explain that mess." Mirage turned to Jazz.

"At least she dumped his sorry aft." Mirage stated.

"_That's not how I remember it."_ Starscream defended. I growled at him.

"_Is it impossible for you to shut or something?"_ I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Thing is, he's even MORE annoying as a spirit than when he was alive!" I growled.

"_Already used that one."_

"And the worst part is, HE WON'T FRAGGING SHUT UP!" I growled. Jazz suddenly started cracking up laughing. "Why do I even bother?" I grumbled. I grabbed Mirage's forearm and dragged him out of the room. "What am I supposed to do?" he shrugged.

"What you do best. Get that scrapheap's spirit to move on so he won't bug you anymore." Mirage stated. Starscream started rambling about something so I groaned.

"If he'd shut up long enough for me to ask what he wants I will." I muttered, causing Mirage to chuckle.

"He'll leave soon, don't worry." Mirage stated. Starscream laughed extremely loud.

"_ALWAYS worry when it comes to me, sweetspark." _Starscream said. I groaned inwardly at the nickname.

"_NEVER call me that!"_ I yelled subconsciously.

"Everyone is to report to the conference room for an emergency meeting in 2 minutes." Optimus' voice rang through the base. I groaned slightly. Mirage and I went back to the room where Jazz was. He was now talking with Sam. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Tell ANYONE about Starscream and I's past and you'll wake up to find you're welded to the ceiling. You too Mirage." I growled. Mirage looked at Jazz.

"She's not joking; she's done that before." Mirage stated. I half-smirked at Jazz's expression as we walked to the meeting. I kept my optics downcast and was tempted to keep them closed until I revealed the fact that Starscream was back. "I think that'd be a good idea." Mirage whispered. Primus, how did he always know what I was thinking? I closed my optics and allowed the two to guide me. Once inside I could sense (I still have my powers after all) that everyone was present.

"Dino, would you like to start?" Optimus asked. I stood, my optics still offline.

"Let's cut to the chase. There's a…slight problem that I have to deal with." I started. I opened my optics and let them scan every faceplate in the room. Everyone seemed surprised at the different color. "You remember how my eye color would lighten when there was a spirit nearby, correct? Well as an autobot, they change this shade of blue."

"Who's the spirit?" Sam asked. I opened my mouth to answer but I was suddenly filled with pain.

"SCRAP!" I screamed. Ratchet rushed to my side for medical support. I looked up at Jazz. "Looks like 'Screamer's as powerful as you were." I saw the flash of shock on his faceplate before everything went black.

**Normal POV**

Everyone talked hurriedly. Finally Mirage yelled, "QUIET!" everyone was silenced. "It's Starscream; alright? And that pile of scrap is possessing her right now so I suggest every human gets out. NOW!" but before they could move a dark chuckle filled the room.

"Finally I get my chance." Starscream hissed. Everyone stared at the mech who was controlling Dino. "As you all know a human, of all the worthless species, killed me!" he pointed to Sam and stood.

"Starscream, stand down!" Optimus warned.

"You have no power over me!" Starscream screeched. He then activated Dino's blasters and pointed them at Sam. The last thing he saw was the red optics.

* * *

><p>I know I did two in one day but to be honest, I love writing this story! And dang it <strong>Iceshadow911247<strong>! I'm officially predictable! She figured out that Starscream loved Dino at one point BEFORE I finished this chapter! Oh well...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)


	17. Chapter 17

If I could say just one thing: everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story; thank you so much! You guys are awesome and I'm sorry to say this but...this is the final chapter of Spirit in the Night. :(

* * *

><p>**DinoRaia's POV**

I sat up to find myself in my room. My head spun and my memories were foggy. Once I was finally able to think straight I realized what happened before Starscream took over. There was that familiar emptiness showing that he had moved on. Scrap this can't be good. I hopped off of my bed and ran to the main hanger. What I saw was emptiness. No one was in the base; no one to explain what happened.

"What did I do?" I whispered.

"_You betrayed us!" _Bee growled/whirred behind me. I turned to see him running at me with a speed too fast to dodge. He slammed me against a wall. I looked at him with questioning optics.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded as I regained balance.

"_Ask Sam when you meet him in Pit!"_ his words were like a thousand knives thrown at me. Sam's…dead? I couldn't ask before he started throwing punches and kicks at me. Sam was his best friend, his charge. I was his niece before turning Cybertronian and now…

"Bee, I was possessed by Starscream!" I pleaded. I could tell that it was no use; his anger and hurt from betrayal blinded his judgment. I decided to stay away from offense and just block and dodge his attacks until back up arrived. I was weakening from the blows and finally collapsed to the floor the last time I was pushed against it. Every time I help a spirit it seems my energy's drained. I heard a whirring and looked up to see a gun pointed at me. "I'm sorry," I whispered and closed my optics waiting for the blast. Instead I heard Bee's arm transform back to normal. I opened my optics to see him offering me a hand up. "What? Is it some sort of trick so you can just kill me?" I spat.

"Dino, I'm surprised to say the least." Optimus said as he walked up; the others following in pursuit. I stood up, a little wobbly, and glared at them.

"What the scrap is wrong with you guys!" I shouted, throwing my servos up into the air. Most of them chuckled; they still looked slightly sad. "Never mind…YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" I tried to storm off but lost my balance due to the fight Bee and I had. Mirage was quick to catch me.

"Dino, listen. We weren't 100% sure if you had been planning this with Screamer or not considering…" Mirage cut himself off knowing that he'd said too much; I facepalmed.

"Don't tell me you told them!" I half-whined at him. A couple bots chuckled. Then I turned and glared at all of them. "I've trusted you all since day 1. I thought you were finally over that decepticon scrap. I thought you guys finally trusted me. Guess I was wrong. Where's Sam, huh? Was he a part of this slag as well?" I growled. Everyone's expressions turned grave. "Well tell me! As you all should know from my experiences with _Jazz_," I hissed his name. "I don't remember anything about what happened during possession."

**Normal POV**

No one, not even Mirage, had seen Dino this mad. The anger was practically radiating off of her. She truly looked, right then and there, like a decepticon. Only Jazz could see the pain in her optics.

"EXPLAIN!" she roared; causing most of them to wince. Only Jazz and Optimus were able to keep their composure. Jazz cautiously took a step towards her.

"Starscream…shot Sam." He stated hesitantly. She tensed in fear and shock. Her faceplates clearly showed how much pain those words had given her. Her optics widened and were wet with tears as she turned and ran from the room.

"Scrap," Jazz and Mirage muttered then looked at each other. Bee beeped sadly and felt guilty for following along with the cruel plan to test her loyalty. Jazz turned to everyone.

"Ah for one think we should stop treating her like a con and at least act like we trust her." he stated coldly. He ran off after Dino. No one bothered to follow the SIC; he obviously knew more about calming the femme better than anyone else. They had been best friends ever since she met him as a spirit and he didn't want to give up that friendship. _Now would be the perfect time for Ella to show up and start yelling again._ Jazz thought, laughing mentally. He got to the door to her room and paused. He knocked gently and waited for the reply.

"Might as well come in." she growled from the other side. When he walked into the room he saw her with her pedes to her chassis and her helm resting on her knees. _Just like she was when 'Hide got killed; _he thought to himself. He walked up to the berth she was curled up on and sat next to her. "Jazz, what do you want?" she demanded. He was surprised at first that she knew who it was but then remembered her powers.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry for puttin' ya through all of dat." He said as he put a servo on her shoulder. She tensed at the touch and looked at him, raising her helm. Confusion was etched into her features.

"The lack of trust in me was so sudden…I didn't know what to do! I only did what I was taught to do." She rambled. Jazz started to laugh. She gave him a joking glare. "What's so funny?"

"Ah'm just curious why in the name of Primus ya dated Starscream!" he laughed; Dino facepalmed and groaned.

"Why did you bring THAT up?" she whined, which only caused Jazz to laugh harder. Good ol' Raia's back. She frowned at him but answered, "At first I isolated myself from my whole family when the war started. The only one who ever took notice of the lonely femme training was none other than Starscream."

"Ah can't believe that con actually cared 'bout somebot." Jazz muttered. Dino shrugged at the comment.

"The war changed him, Jazz. It changed a lot of people. Starscream's just one example; Uncle Soundwave-" Jazz's optics widened.

"UNCLE?" he nearly shouted. Dino covered his mouth with a servo.

"SHUT UP!" she hissed. "Yes, Soundwave is my father's brother! He's the main reason why my family turned con!" he nodded in understanding.

"Some family ya got there." Jazz muttered; Dino's optics lowered.

"It's only Mirage and I left." She whispered. Jazz finally understood everything. She lost all of her family in the war except Mirage; and to make matters worse, Starscream had possessed her to take revenge on Sam.

"At least ya won't have ta worry 'bout pleasing any family members." Jazz said; trying to comfort the sad femme. Dino looked into Jazz's optics.

"I guess…" then a sudden thought hit Dino. "SCRAP MY HUMAN MOM'S GONNA KILL ME FOR ATTACKING SAM!"

"Ah already told her 'bout that. She said dat yer grounded for having a boyfriend that's a con." Jazz chuckled and Dino facepalmed; her mom was always trying to lighten the mood. She gave Jazz a sudden hug; which he gladly returned. "What was dat about?"

"For protecting me." She whispered. A sudden calmness washed over her as she realized for the first time that the war was over and she was free. She also realized who she was. "Jazz," she said as she pulled away.

"Ya?" he asked.

"I think that it's time that I show everyone who I am." She stated; Jazz raised a questioning optic ridge at her. "I'm not Dino, not the 'Spirit of the Night', a con, or even an autobot. I'm Raia." She finished. He smiled at her.

"Finally ya realized dat!" he stated. With that last comment they left her room; unknowingly being followed by a miraculously recovered Sam.

* * *

><p>Okay I seriously suck at writing an ending for a story; sorry! But thanks again for reading and reviewing! (record amount of reviews on one story for me!(:)<p>

I bid you farewell!

Oh, and if you need any help on a story I'd be happy to assist! :))))


End file.
